Within the Woods
Within The Woods is the first episode of Season 3 and the 53rd episode of the series overall. It will air on October 3rd, 2014. "A 24-hour nightmare of terror." Official Description After having narrowly escaped from the Shredder and the Kraang, the Turtles, April and Casey all take shelter at April's family farmhouse up-state to recover and figure out how to stop the Kraang. The Turtles deal with not having Splinter around and the possibility of Leo not making a full recovery, all while a mysterious creature stalks the group. Plot The episode opens with April's assessment of the time when she, the Turtles and Casey were left with no choice but to leave New York City after their failure to prevent the Kraang's second invasion, Master Splinter from being tossed down a drain pipe by the Shredder, and Leo from being seriously hurt by the Foot Clan. As April writes and narrates about the last three months that they've spent at her family's isolated farmhouse, it is shown that everything there seems to be working out just fine. Donnie and Casey have gone to work in the nearby barnhouse, where Casey has been trying to repair an old truck and Donnie has built a lab and worked on a medicine for Leo, while Mikey has been doing chores all around the farmhouse. Raph, however, has devoted his time to keeping a vigil over the unconscious Leo, who is now confined to a bathtub filled with water that keeps his body hydrated. The next scene opens with the Turtles (minus Leo), April, and Casey sparring and honing their ninja skills out in the front yard of the farmhouse. Donnie and Casey start to recklessly fight eachother on the ground, which motivates April to tell them to stop and that they have been acting like caged animals. Casey and Donnie reply that they've just been 'blowing off some of their steam', to which Raph agrees, stating that every one here has a right to be a little frustrated because of their defeat at the hands of the Kraang and the fact that turtles don't feel as at home in a country farmhouse as they do in the wet sewers. Mikey then 'honors' Splinter by mentioning (in Splinter's voice) that they should accept the hand that the universe has dealt them. Raphael disagrees with this and comments that they have nothing to accept, as Splinter is gone and Leo might never wake up, meaning that the universe has dealt them a terrible hand. Back in the farmhouse, Mikey starts to watch another cartoon that he's found an addiction for, but this is cut short when Raph summons his brothers, April and Casey upstairs, where Leo is still lying down in the bathtub. Everybody notices that Leo has woken up, so they bring Leo downstairs, where Donnie looks him over and analyzes his condition. Leo is astonished when he hears that he was unconscious for three months, but April reassures him by saying that they were all comforting him during his 'recovery' and that Raph was going to great pains to keep an eye on him. Leo is talking in a much deeper voice than he was before and Casey wonders about this, only for Donnie to explain that Leo has sustained damage to his throat...and almost everywhere else on his body. Donnie then unveils a small flask filled with medicine that he somehow reverse-engineered from a batch of Mutagen. After Donnie makes Leo swallow some, Leo confesses that the medicine tasted like something that should come out of him - not to go into him...Raph then tells Leo that they'll start to train again tomorrow morning and that Leo should be back on his feet in no time. The next morning, Leo and Raph head outside and approach a small stream that Raph tries to encourage Leo to cross. Even with a walking stick to aid him, Leo has trouble finding his balance and is still very weak after having been struck by the Shredder, so Raph wills Leo to find a way across the stream so that he can regain his strength. Leo takes another swig of his mutagenic medicine from the glass flask, but he then starts to feel nauseous because of it and drops the flask, falling to his knees on the ground and vomiting up all of the medicine that he swallowed. Raph and Leo then start walking back to the farmhouse, but little do they know that the Mutagen in Leo's vomit has sunk down into the ground below and has affected a large portion of vegetation that manifests itself in a mutant. Back in the farmhouse, Leo vents the idea to his brothers and April that Splinter may not be gone for good, as he was one of the greatest ninja masters in his century. Meanwhile, Mikey is about to start watching his new favorite show again, but all of the electricity in the house goes out all of the sudden. Casey is displeased with this, but Donnie calms him by saying that it is only a blown fuse - something that Donnie can fix with ease. Soon, however, the fire in the fireplace goes out and Raph heads outside to chop up some more firewood. Once Raph is outside, he hears something rustling behind him and realizes that it is only a deer rummaging through the leaves. After the deer runs off, Raph wills himself to stop being paranoid, but Raph is then engulfed in many plant-like appendages that manage to cover his mouth as he starts to shout out. Back at the farmhouse, everyone starts to worry about Raph, and Leo splits up two search teams in order to find him. Donatello is extremely dissapionted when Leo decides to pair April and Casey up for one search team, but swallows his pride and goes with Mikey. April asks if Leo is going to search too, but Leo responds that he had better stay behind because of his crippled state and the fact that Raph might return to the farmhouse. April and Casey head off in one direction, while Mikey and Don take another. While walking, Casey asks April about her indifference to him since they left New York, to which she angrily responds about everything they have lost. Her speech is suddenly interrupted when she gets a creepy feeling that they're being watched. Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods, Donatello tries to explain his romantic reflections to Michaelanglo, which is useless thanks to orange-masked brother's fear of squirell's. Moments later, the two turtles come across a forest clearing with a cabin in the center of it, laid out with gardening tools, and a shrine built around the mutagenic medicine Don had made for Leo. Before Don can figure out the mystery of the shrine, Mikey covers his mouth and motions to a large mass of breathing, green grass resting on the floor. The pile of grass wakes up, revealing itself to be a mutant plant that chases the two turtles out, until the vines holding him bound in place stop him in his tracks. While running, Don notes that the mutant, plant-like creature is wearing Raphael's mask, and quickly concludes that it's his brother transformed somehow. Mikey suddenly gets snatched up by a vine, and Donatello is cornered by the Creep, screaming for help. Hearing Don's screams for help, April and Casey immediately rush to where he and Mikey might be. April finds herself alone, and looks back to see Casey pinned by the Creep. After freeing Casey, April and him manage to fight back hard and manage to knock off the bag the Creep was using to hide his face. The Creep soon knocks Casey out, and claims the boy's hockey mask as his new face. April runs away with the Creep following behind, and manages to make it to the farmhouse where Leo is out praticing in the yard, trying to regain his strentgh. Leo is surprised by April's return, and is horrified when she is suddenly dragged into the woods. Injuries slowing him down, Leo doesn't make it in time, and April, along with the others are lost. Back at the cabin, Donnie and Mikey wake up trapped in vines to the plant-like version of Raphael. After calming their brother down, the newly named Creep comes in with his new catch, and approaches Raphael who whimpers like a dog. Grabbing Raphael by the head, the Creep starts to slowly drain away all of Raphael's mutagen, which everyone else painfully watches. Once all the mutagen is drained, Raph's plant-like body is tranformed into its ordinary state, with his red mask marking the symbol of his burial. Mikey spits out his outrage and is about to become the Creep's next target when Leo's voice shouts out stopping him, and he faces the Creep head on. During the fight, the Creep manages to knock Leo away, toss away one of his swords, and take possesionn of the other blade. As the Creep appraoches to kill Leonardo, the blue-masked turtle desperately grabs his discarded walking stick, which he had thrown away earlier to fight the Creep, and stabs it in the Creep's face. With the Creep taken care of, Leo enters the cabin and immediately notices what is explained as Raphael's plant-like body lying on the floor. After cutting everyone free, the Creep returns to destroy. Despite attacking the best they can with what they caught, the Creep reforms himself and stalks towards Leonardo who backs closer to the shrine. The Creep stops in his advance and Leo figures out it is because of the medicine Donnie had made. Waving it the Creep, Leo tosses the bottle of medcine to the others in dangerous game of keep away. Mikey grabs it last, and is ensnared by vines as the Creep comes in to retrieve his treasure. Leo shatters the bottle with a pitchfork, while April and Casey run out of the cabin with chains and bind the Creep to a tree. Thier foe defeated, Leo looks over to Donnie and asks if they're is any hope of bringing Raph. Donnie replies that he doesn't know, and everyone is depressed. The next day, Raphael wakes up fully restored in the barn, after April puts on his mask, he is told about the whole adventure. Don managed to extract all the mutagen from the Creep and restore Raphael, transforming the monster back into swamp goo. The process took all night, and Raph is stunned when April tells him that Leo never left his side. Turning to face his blue-masked brother, Leo smiles at Raphael and says that it is time for them to move on and heal. After all, they do have a city to take back. Mikey cheers at the idea and they retire to house. While they sleep, the jar of Creep-labeled swamp goo inside the barn cracks, signalling that this plant-like beast may soon return. Splinter's Wisdom "We must accept the hand that the universe has dealt us." Splinter by proxy (Mikey) Debuts *Creep Gallery Bum Bum bum!.jpg April's old home.jpg The Creep strike.jpg The Creep attacking.jpg The Creep tying up.jpg Leo's voice is different.jpg Leo Within the Woods.jpg 10641143_927730557255457_2405426037882749819_n.jpg Quotes *"Give me back my family, freak!" ~ Leonardo *"Master Splinter's gone, Mikey, and Leo may never wake up. The universe dealt us a terrible hand." ~ Raphael *"Why does he (Leo) sound different?" ~ Casey * "He's sustained damage to his throat, pretty much everywhere else for that matter." ~ Donatello * "You've got to be quick if you wanna be hangin' with the ninjas, daaawg!!! ~ Michelangelo * "What happens when two teenagers who like each other go out into the woods alone?" ~ Donatello * *See's two squirrels making out, then turn into hideous freaks* "Aah, they get eaten by squirrels!" ~ Michelangelo Trivia * Starting with this episode, Leonardo is voiced by Seth Green. *This episode makes several references to the movie "Friday the 13th". **The Creep's overall brand reads "Vorhees", the last name of Friday the 13th's massacre. **This episode features piano-type music throughout. **The Creep wears a hockey mask just like Jason Vorhees from the movie. **The Creep chases his victims like Jason does to children with the piano music playing in the background. Also, in a computer game called "Ao Oni", when the monster chases you, it makes the scary, freaky piano music. The music will stop once you've outrun the monster. **Jason wore a sack over his head once. *Ironically, there is a film called Within the Woods that has to deal with four teens staying at a cabin, in woods that are supposedly cursed. *This episode features the fourth Theme Song sequence. When the "Bad Guys Lose" Villains sequence comes, some villains are replaced with a ton of Robot Foot Soldiers along with Baxter Stockman. But it still features Rahzar, Newtralizer, Fishface, Tiger Claw (still without an eyepatch), Karai (unmutated), and of course, Shredder. If you look closely to the sky when the Turtles are all hoping onto the building, you'll see the new Turtle Blimp. *This is the first episode to have April as a narrator, and the second episode where this series actually had a narrator (the first time being Casey). *An eight minute preview of this episode was shown at selected Wal-Mart stores at 2pm on September 27th. *This is the first episode Leonardo is seen without his mask and the first time any of the Turtles are seen without their other gears on. *It is revealed that (in the show) the reason for Leo's voice changing is due to him sustaining damage to his throat. * The beginning of this episode is based on the 1990 film as: ** April opens the episode by drawing the turtles, writing about how they arrived to HER family farm house and describing the situation. ** Leo is put inside a tub as Raph watches him, though the situation is reverse in the movie. ** Mikey does chores around the house. (not in the movie) ** Donatello and Jones appear working inside the barn, but this time only Casey is working on the old truck as Donnie is making a mutagenic medicine for Leo. ** The next scene shows the turtles training. *In the new official poster of season 3, The Turtle gang are seen in a stance with new upcoming villains alongside them. In the background, behind The Turtles' new home, is a mutant Kraang arm. This hints that The Kraang may visit the woods in an episode. **This would be mean the imperfected mutagen can have the affect on them. *The Creep stole Casey's mask and Leo's swords, so he stole two things. *This episode represents what Bloodsucker did to Raphael in the comics. * Near the end, Raph doesn't have his mask on, but April puts it back on before the screen switch to focus on him due to Mikey complaining on how Raph looks like without his mask. *When Raph mutated into the plant monster, he acts much like a puppy dog. Errors *April's farm is long-abandoned and no one is around for miles, but Mikey still finds chickens to feed. *It is unknown how April's farmhouse has electricity in it. *When Donnie and Mikey were thrown out of the shed by Raph, Donnie's Bo-Staff holster was turned to the left. In the next shot, it was back to its normal position. *When Mikey said "They get eaten by squirrels!", his mouth went out of sync for the tiniest bit. *When the Creep kidnapped Raph, he had his overalls on. But while April and Casey were looking Raph, you can see that the Creep clearly toke the clothes off the scarecrow at the garden which is Creep's overalls. *It is unknown how Leo threw the throwing star at the Creep since his shoulders were injured. Video Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Season Premieres